


Incinerate

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year since they met; now they’re both creatures of the night living an almost perfect life. But what happens when Adam starts touring the world as a popular pop artist and discovers that his guitarist and good friend Tommy hunts the very thing that he and his lover have become?</p>
<p><strong>Sequel to “Can I Swallow Your Last Breath?”</strong><br/>If you didn’t read it yet, you might want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Bath

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> Graphing material of bloodplay!  
> Might be disturbing for some!

It was their one year anniversary, one year since they were both sitting on a frozen lake binding their lives forever, it was a rough start but things were now perfect, they were living normal lives, except for the fact that they feed on the blood of living things and on each other, but that was their private life, like any other couple’s private life.

Adam took Sauli’s advice and went into the music business, it was hard at first but he soon got recognized by a label and he was getting more and more famous every day, he didn’t care much about it though, he was happy just with having Sauli by his side, but he wanted to offer his lover the world and even if he could he wasn’t one to steal, though the idea of a ‘Bonny and Clyde’ vampire role play turned Adam on to the extreme that he wanted to rob a bank and then fuck Sauli in front of the police when they came.

They now had their own house in the Hollywood hills and after a little bit of insistence from Adam’s side, Sauli stood home and took on the job of hunting animal for them at night and clean the house and make food during the day, an almost perfectly normal boyfriend. He also did small modeling jobs every now and then, which Adam approved at first, he liked the idea of seeing his lover in a magazine or something, it seemed innocent enough, but when Sauli came home one the night after a photo shooting, the smell of other men all over him, on his skin, on his arms, on his face and worst of all: on his chest, Adam grabbed Sauli by the shirt and without explaining or letting Sauli get off his other shoe he dragged him to their bedroom, threw him on the bed, ripped his clothes off and fucked him into the mattress, no softness, no mercy, just raw, calming sex that had Sauli yelling and moaning into the night, wrapping his long legs around his claimer’s hips, digging the boot he still had on one foot into his back as he savagely plunged into Sauli over and over again, then pulling out only to come over his partners sweaty broken body, marking his property. He rubbed the cum into his lover skin and didn’t allow him to shower until the next day, but then fed Sauli his blood and held him in a tight grip all night. Needless to say it was the end of Sauli’s modeling career.

Now Adam was at the wheel of his BMW, driving back home from a long and boring meeting about planning a tour and finding band members. He insisted that he would have today off for weeks now, but his management still fucked him over. He was also supposed to be home two hours ago, he was furious and probably breaking any speed limit that applied for that aria, he was hoping Sauli wouldn’t be mad at him, because tonight was supposed to be special. They had been through so much and a one year anniversary was supposed to be special, yet he already missed the better part of the day.

As he entered the house, he was immediately hit by the metal, musky scent of blood, it was not something uncommon, but the scent was human blood. They got a couple of times from a blood bank a few bags for different occasions like birthdays or Christmas with a little help from Neil but it wasn’t like Sauli not to tell him when they got it, but then again maybe it was supposed to be a surprise. The lights in the living room were turned down at the lowest level and the ones in the kitchen were off. There was no sign of Sauli on the first level of their house so Adam decided or going up to their bedroom. He climbed the stairs unbuttoning his shirt, as he opened the door to the bedroom while fundeling with a button and was about to call Sauli’s name he stopped in mid action, the smell of blood got accentuated ten times. It was impossible for two glasses of blood to give such a strong scent. Sauli would never hurt a person not unless it was in self-defense. Adam lifted his gaze in shock, but before the panic could set in he heard a voice.

“Adam? Took you long enough, get undressed and come in here.” The voice came from their bathroom. Now Adam was really curious as to what his lover was up to. Adam took off every piece of clothing he had on and went for the bathroom.

As he opened the door he was greeted by an never before felt degree of hotness and lust, even thinking about something like what he was seeing right now was more than enough to set him on fire.

The only light source in the bathroom was about ten candles casting shadows on the walls, there was a small humidifier creating a mist effect in the room and is lover was sitting in the hot tub that was normally filled with water, but now he couldn’t believe his eyes as Sauli stared right at his with a deep lusted stare and took a red painted looking hand out of the tub and licked the dripping red liquid off his fingers, making a true show out of sucking them clean. Adam could believe his different colored eyes; the sight of his lover in a hot tub filled with human blood in a candle lighted and steam filled room was too sexual for words.

“You like.” Sauli said gingerly and extended his other blood coated hand as an invitation into the world of madness.

Once Adam was able to feel his legs again he took a few steps towards Sauli. Once he was closer he could see how the blood was up until Sauli’s chest, splatting and coloring his skin. Adam’s fang could no longer be contained by his lips, the want was so powerful that it made him drop to his knees on the steps of the hot tub, taking his lovers hand and liking at it, tasting the warm, unbelievable alluring flavor of fresh, human blood, sucking on the blood drops from the fingertips and taking them deep into his mouth, making Sauli moan.

After composing himself Adam got up and slowly slid himself in the hot, thick, red liquid. An act that was so taboo and such an appealing secret fantasy that had Adam hard from the moment he stepped through the door, now that he was in there with his other half it was making it impossible for him not to let out a low key growl and attack his lover with a savage kiss licking the taste of blood off his lips.

“This is for you.” Sauli said once he managed to pry Adam off of him. “The blood I managed to get from a bank with your brother’s help, I didn’t kill anyone. I want this night to be remembered forever. I want you to have me, to do whatever you like to me, to see that I’m yours forever.”

To be honest; Adam couldn’t care less if there was a bloodless body in their backyard right now, this scene was ripped right out of his book of deep, dark desires.

He didn’t spoke a word to Sauli he just leaned closer and lifted a cupped hand filled with blood and poured over his boyfriend, and stared in fascination a it dripped from the left side of his neck back down into the tub, he attacked again, grabbing Sauli, pinning him to the tub, the fisted his hair and exposed his neck as he licked and kissed it, rough and desperate like a starving madman. Liking every drop of blood off Sauli, cleaning him and staining him again, rubbing his hard cock on him in the hot blood bath. He raised again his had up over Sauli’s face, watching in fascination as his lover opens his mouth desperate to catch the drops of blood falling off Adam’s fingers his breath had gone labor. He let a few drops decorate Sauli’s lush lips and chin and then furiously lapped at him, ravaging his lips in harsh kisses. His fangs biting into Sauli’s lips drawing blood from him as well, mixing it with the hotter and redder one and making it with the perfect poison for the animal inside Adam.

Sauli moaned and cried as his body was being ripped open by furious kisses, his flesh was being devoured by a hungry animal. It droved hungry moans out of him as Adam rose his hips out of the blood and started licking and drinking the blood from his hips and tights, tearing at the flesh all over the place, then taking his whole dick in his mouth sucking harder than ever, licking it clean. At this point Sauli was a mess, in a tub of hot blood with opened wounds everywhere and a blood covered lover practically eating him. He was on the edge on coming, everything was too much, he was high on blood and pleasure and just as he was about to be ripped with the blissful waves of his orgasm Adam pulls off his cock then grabs it at the base, hard.

He looked for Sauli’s gaze, he stared at his boyfriends broken expression through the mist in the room, covered in blood face and split lips ,he was begging for it gagging with need to come undone, a sinister smiled washed across Adam’s lips.

“You’re not allowed to come. Not until I say you can, if I say so.” Adam said and jacked Sauli’s dick a few times earning a pleading desperate moan.

“Adam!” Sauli begged but Adam only continued to smile with a blood covered mouth and got one hand on Sauli’s ass in the blood bath, gipping harsh at the tender skin and thrusting a finger in all the way, never breaking contact with Sauli’s face, the way his mouth was parted and his fangs flashing in the dim light.

“You’re such a pretty little slut.” Things like that sentence reminded Sauli of ‘Dark Adam’ and he knew it was him speaking but it would also be him cuddling at night because now there was only one Adam, the perfect Adam, his Adam,

“Aaagh!” Sauli cried out as Adam flipped him over, exposed his blood covered ass to him and plunged three fingers into him, still kissing and biting and fucking him until Sauli was soundless and boneless taking anything Adam gives him.

Adam was tormenting him, thrusting his fingers into his prostate and pressing hard into it as he attached his lips to Sauli’s neck, drinking as much as he could from his lover. Sauli actually thought he came at least five times by now, but he knew he didn’t cause every time he was right on that very edge Adam stopped everything and threw him back into despair.

“A-Adam!” The voice was so raw that it didn’t even sound like Sauli. Adam let go of his neck, drops of dark toxic blood falling from his lips as he moaned in pleasured. He took one last lick of Sauli’s neck then pulled back, gave his hard aching cock a few strokes coating it with more blood then held with one hand his lover’s hips and in the other his cock at the base so he won’t come and plunged hard and fast into Sauli’s body, sinking until his hips were plastered against Sauli’s ass.

Sauli cried out, the pain and pleasure were intoxicating his body, pulling him under a veil of despair, he needed to come, but his body was not allowed to do so. Adam kept a perfect rhythm, hard and précis, splashing blood out of the tub and all over the bathroom.

“Please… Adam! Need! I need.” Sauli couldn’t believe he was still holding on to reality as his body was being savagely used.

“You’re perfect.” Adam gasped out. He was also barely holding on to the pleasure that was steaming through his body. He grabbed Sauli’s cock as he felt himself going over the line of no return, picking up a brutally fast rhythm and stroking Sauli, bathing in the sweet desperate gasps coming out of his mouth.

“Come for me.” Adam said and yet again sank his teeth in his lover’s flesh.

It was all that Sauli needed, he let go completely, screaming in pure joy and Adam followed him in the sweet bliss.

As they both calmed down from the high and just laid there in the cooling blood, not saying a word just enjoying the silence, Adam petted Sauli and licked over the wounds.

“Thank you my lover, this was perfect.” Adam said and Sauli wanted to reply but he was torn apart.

Adam picked him up and got the out of the tub, blood spilling everywhere, but he didn’t care he just laid his blood covered lover on the black silk sheets and covered them as he hugged him close.

“I love you.”  Sauli managed with a tired smile.

“I love you too, my prince, now sleep.” And Adam kissed him one more time before they slipped away in the afterglow.


	2. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.  
> This chapter in really more of a Segway into the new concept for the story that thanks to a friend on Twitter (@Anushka_HL) I managed to put together. Thanks for the great ideas bb!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on a one shot wereAdam story that I think you guise might like, so keep an eye out!  
> Love ya!

It seemed like a year had passed when Sauli woke up. While lying there with his eyes half open and thinking about last night a dirty smile played across his lips. As he shifted his sore body as bit he expected to be glued up to the sheets seeing as they didn’t bother taking a shower and just jumped into bed all bloody. But he wasn’t the sheets seemed to not be stuck to his legs or upper half. He didn’t sense Adam near him, when he realized that there was no going back to sleep he got up. He noticed the sheets weren’t the black ones from last night, they were white. Adam must have changed them and washed Sauli up a bit while he was still asleep.

Sauli saw that there was a note on the nightstand. He picked it up and noticed Adam’s hand writing.

_Hey baby, sleep well? I feel kind of bad for tearing you up like that last night. I hope your wounds healed. I cleaned the bathroom this morning and washed you up a bit, you were so hot like that, helplessly unconscious and naked, stained with blood. I wished I could stay all morning and watch you sleep but I have auditions for the band today so I have to leave early and I’ll probably come back late as well. Thank you again for the perfect night._

Sauli smiled and went for the shower to take care of his blood clocked hair.

…

Adam was so bored of this. Sure he liked music and he liked to sing, but this whole politics and band scouting was not really his thing. He was glad he had his manager and his musical director, Kevin, there as well because if not he would just picked the ones who looked good and have one disaster tour. 

“God! If I see one more hippie playing Kumbaya on the guitar I am going to kill!” Adam said throwing his pencil.

“If they would at least be good at it, but they tragically suck.” Said Kevin.

“Can we just call it a day? We found a drummer and a bassist, we can look later for the guitarist.” Adam asked.

“Well I’m afraid we will have to call it a day because that’s all the people we have willing to audition.”  Said Adam’s frustrated manager. The man was seriously annoying, it’s not like they have any use for a guitarist at this point because for the radio promo he can have Kevin playing at the guitar. 

“I’m sorry, am I late?” All three turned around as they heard a voice say.

Adam smiled the second he laid eyes on him. Small but firm, blond hair but Adam had a feeling it was dyed, a perfect up point nose, lushes lips. He was dressed in black tight jeans and a black hoodie; he looked like the kind that didn’t care much about clothes, but Adam though he’d look good in anything he’d throw on.

“Hey, no, you can still audition if you want to.” Jumped in Kevin when he saw that Adam was busy staring and the manager to pissed off to care. The three of them took a seat as the blond guy took out his guitar.

“My name is Tommy Joe Ratliff and I’ve been playing guitar pretty much all my life.” The blond said and started with a low note that startled Adam a bit. To be honest except for that first second, Adam could hear one single note Tommy was playing, he was just staring at the well-practiced hands as the went up and down gracefully on the guitar.

“Wow dude! You’re grate, you’re even better than me on guitar!” Kevin and applauded. Adam couldn’t be happier that the dude could play because even if he didn’t Adam would still hire him, but its better if it won’t suck when they play live.

“Well if you say he’s good, he’s got my vote too.” Said the manager and immediately got up to leave, obviously not interested much in all this.

“Adam, what do you think.”  Kevin turned to Adam.

“Oh, I think he’s grate!” And the he looked at Tommy who flashed back a playful grin. 




“There was a moment of silence, Adam was listening to the blood in Tommy’s veins as they pumped with a low steady rhythm. Adam was in some kind of a trance, he was blaming the too much blood he had last night. Thinking about it while next to a hot guy was not a good idea. He loved Sauli and he felt nothing like for this guy, but come one, his looks were pushing all Adam’s buttons, all of a certain dark side of his buttons and he felt a certain shift in his balance, one that he hadn’t felt in a while.

“Why do you wear contacts on only one eye?” Tommy broke the silence, but no, Tommy was not referring to the fact that Adam had one eye yellow and the other one blue that would be a tad harder to explain, he was wearing a blue contact on the yellow eye, but even so it showed that it wasn’t natural.

“Well I only need contacts on one eye, and having it another color seemed… interesting.” Adam responded and Tommy stood a little like he was thinking it over, but in the end he smiled at Adam.  

“Sorry, I’m a bit weird and nosy.” Tommy said and Adam smiled back. Until Kevin came back Adam had relaxed and was talking to Tommy normally, getting to know and like him better.

“Here you go. These are copies of your contract signed them all and leave them with the lady at the desk outside. I got your number so I’ll call you tomorrow to talk about rehearsals and promo dates.” Kevin said and Tommy kept nodding.

“Also, Tommy, I’m having a small party tomorrow night for the band members to get to know each other. I’ll text you the address in case you want to come.” Adam said quickly before Tommy could leave and noticed Kevin was eyeing him suspiciously.

“Yes, of course, looking forward to seeing you guise again.” Tommy said with a big smile, got his guitar and walked out the door waving goodbye.

“Smood Lambert.” Kevin chuckled as he started packing his stuff.

“What? It’s just a party.” Adam struggled.

“Just keep it professional while on the job.” Kevin said with a caring smile.

“I have a boyfriend you know.” Adam yelled at him as he was about to leave.

“Well you look like the guy who could use two.” Kevin said and walked out the door leaving Adam puzzled. That guy probably knew more about Adam than he should.

The whole drive home was a blur to Adam, he was deep in his head again. As he got home he noticed that the house still reeked of blood, but it didn’t bother him.

“Sauli! You home baby?” Adam yelled

“Yeah, I’m in the back.” A low voice came from their back garden. Adam headed there and as he walked through the door into the small space of their backyard he noticed Sauli was completely naked lying on his stomach, ass in the air.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked amused.

“I’m getting tanned.” Sauli said not bothering to lift his head and look at Adam.

“It’s night.” Adam pointed out and got closer to sit next to Sauli and slap his ass.

“Hmm, so? I’m lazy today, I’m tired and I want you to fuck me right here, slow and sultry. Adam grabbed a handful of his hair and took a sniff.

“God! You still reek of blood and my cum.” Adam said and sat on Sauli’s legs, spreading open his cheeks and licking into him, making Sauli growl loud and desperate.    




…

They were basking in afterglow; Adam was looking at Sauli’s sleepy face, admiring all the little details in the light of the moon.

“What do you think about sharing?” He was sure someone else spoke, because Adam was sure he didn’t command his mouth to speak, but that was his voice.

He continued to look at Saul whose eyes were now wide open and expression in shock, the same way Adam probably looked. It lasted for about a minute the shock, then there was something, a spark or a twinkle in Sauli’s eyes.


	3. A Blurry Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaahhh... I'm taking this story to all kinds of different places. LOL   
> Read the end notes for info on the next chapter.

 Sauli gasped loudly, he couldn’t quite figure out how he felt about what Adam had asked, but by the look on Adam’s face he didn’t either.

“Adam, I don’t understand, you can’t stand the smell of other people on me, how is it that you think you can… share me?” Sauli asked carefully as to not seem angry, because he wasn’t he was just curious.  

“Sorry, I don’t know what’s happening to me; I lost a bit of balance today.” Adam said spacing out.

“Why? What happened?” Sauli asked. Adam debated on telling him, but he knew he would find out anyway.

“I met this guy today, auditioned for the guitarist place in the band. He got in, he’s good and it didn’t affect me in any way until the moment I was left alone with him, then I swear I felt like ‘Dark Adam’ was going to take over.” Adam stopped for a moment to lower his head on his lover’s shoulder. “I thought that was over, I thought, I was whole.” Adam sobbed quietly.   




Sauli petted his wolf mane hair and tried to calm him. “It will never be over baby, because there will always be things that you’re dark side will want and your light side will reject. But I’m here and I’ll help you keep that balance no matter what.” Sauli grabbed Adam’s head in his hands and brought him up to make eye contact. He was staring him deeply in the different colored eyes. “Tell me, do you want to fuck this guy?” For a split second both his eyes turned into that wild yellow.

“Yes.” Then Adam snapped out of it and gasped. “Fuck!” But before he could go into his wild frenzy apologizing habit Sauli grabbed his arm.

“It’s ok, I won’t mind, but you’re not going to be fucking him.” Adam tilted his head in questioning. They were talking about Adam wanting to fuck this guy weren’t they? “We are going to be fucking him.” Sauli stated and even if Adam just came and was tired and feeling guilty, he got hot, really hot. Both his eyes colors darkened and he got up and lifted his little vampire lover in his arms and went inside, not making it only to the kitchen before the urge got so high that Adam thrusted Sauli on the counter top, holding his hands behind him and biting hard on his left nipple, making Sauli whine with pleasure. He cursed out loud as Sauli managed to free his hands and push against Adam throwing him on the opposite counter. Adam was ready to ask ‘what the fuck?’ until he was the deep lustful stare in Sauli’s eyes.

“Oh! Is that how it’s going to be now?” Adam growled out.

“Well it looks like you can use a little bit of a challenge, you’re out of shape.” Sauli said, daring Adam to get angry and violent. Adam lifted one eyebrow at him, not taking him seriously.

“So you want to be chased, hunted down? I guess my dark side was right, you are a slut.” Adam said and threw himself Sauli’s direction, but Sauli ran before Adam got to him. “Oh, you want to play.” Adam said walking out of the kitchen in the direction that he though Sauli headed.

“Here kitty, kitty, kitty.  Why are you even running? You know I’ll find you,” Adam said and started pacing slowly and undetected around the house, sharp, pointy nails scratching into the living room wall, ears listening closely to hear every squeak and crack in the house. “And when I do, I’m going to tie you up, I’m going to bite into your gorgeous skin and drink you dry until you’re nothing but a pure savage animal, then when you’re begging me for mercy I’m going to make you come, I’m going to suck you and rim you and finger you until you came so many times that you can’t get hard again, then I’m going to fuck you and I’m going to enjoy you’re beautiful, oversensitive body as you cry and whimper for me to stop.” Adam grinded sinfully, eyes shining in the darkness on the house and he heard one soft and quiet gasp.

“Got you.”

…

“Wake up baby. Come one.” Adam said gently shaking Sauli.

“Mhh! Why?” Sauli growled from under the covers, hiding from the light.

“We have a party to host tonight, and we need to get ready so come one hoist your ass up.” Adam said kissing Sauli shoulder.  

“Well, my ass would be fine if you hadn’t chewed it last night.” Sauli said rubbing over some wounds that turned into bruises.

“Tell you what, after what will happen tonight I’m going to make it up to you.” Adam leaned in to Sauli’s ear and whispered. “I’m going to let you fuck me.” And Sauli moaned.

…

They were dressed as sultry as possible and made sure their makeup was perfect. Their guest’s arrived and the party started getting fun.

As soon as Sauli opened the door and saw a short, blond, pretty guy he knew who it was, he narrowed his eyes and invited him in.

“Hello Tommy, glad you could make it.” Sauli said and insisted on taking off Tommy’s jacket, hands lingering on the skin on the back of Tommy’s neck longer than they should.

“Umm, hey. Who are you?” Tommy asked trying hard to pretend not to notice the other blond staring at his body.

“Sauli, Adam’s boyfriend, nice to meet you.” Sauli said eyeing him with a smirk.

“A-Adam didn’t mention having a boyfriend.” Sauli thought that was the most adorable confused and disappointed statement ever.

“Come one, I’ll show you to him.” Sauli smiled and grabbed his hand shocking Tommy a bit with the coldness. Their plan was simple, get him not to drunk and not to sober and convince him to stay the night.

“Oh, hey Tommy, grad you could come, I see you met Sauli.” Adam said and pulled him into a hug his hand place on his lower back, just a tad higher than on his ass.

“Hey Adam, yeah it took me a while to find this place.” Then stopped in midsentence. “Wow, I see you went even crazier with your contact, though I got to say the yellow almost looks real.” Tommy said and Adam just smiled.

Sauli appeared again over Adam’s shoulder giving him and Tommy a drink.

“Oh, thanks but I can’t. I’m driving.” Tommy stated.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that. You can take a cab back home; I want you to have fun tonight.” Adam said.

“Well ok, a little bit wont hurt.” Tommy took a glass and turned around as he heard Kevin call his name.

Adam and Sauli both looked at each other smiling and licking their lips devilishly.

Tommy took every glass Adam or Sauli would offer him and felt himself start to get dizzy. It was when he was sitting on the couch with Sauli kissing his neck that he realized he was no longer at a party, because there was no one else left and it was probably really late.

“What, what are you doing?” Asked Tommy as he was fighting with the cloud of fog that was invading his vision.

“Showing you a good time.” Sauli answered then pulled his shirt up a bit and rubbed a cold hand over the muscles of his abdomen. He was barely resisting the urge to rip into Tommy’s skin and taste the boiling hot blood pumping in his veins.

“What about Adam?” Tommy said panting a bit, and then he felt a large hand on his left shoulder.

“I’m right here baby. What do you say we have some fun? Want to take this to the bedroom?” But Adam did not wait to Tommy to respond, he just hoisted him up and dragged him across the living room to the staircase.

“Huh.” Tommy noticed five claw-like scratches on the wall near the staircase, but before he had more time to think about it he found himself lying in a silk covered bed getting kissed and licked all over by two… men.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't freat you're pretty little heads because I'm not excluding the sex scene, it's going to be in the next chapter. Also stay tuned for Tommy the vampire slayer! LOL just kidding but the're will be a little angst between the two. BUT Tommy will NOT try and break the apart, EVER!


	4. Stay Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the END NOTES.

Hold on until it’s over.

Tommy woke up with a jolt, gasping and grabbing the bed sheets fanatically looking around for anything that could do him harm, but he was alone, back in his room, in his house. He was sweaty and panting and confused, he had this alert feeling inside of his, this pit in his stomach.

 

Something wasn’t right.

 

He was trying to remember last night, but only bits and pieces came back, flashes of conversations and people and… naked bodies. A sluty scene that was ripped out of a taboo book and Tommy was the main character.

 

 _“Shh, it’s ok. We got you.” Sauli said as Tommy fumbled to get up the stairs and was carried around and manhandled into a room like he was no heavier than a bag of feathers._ _Then there were hands everywhere, petting and searching, stretching and exposing. Only one thing was clear to him at this moment and that was the fact that he had too much to drink._

_  
_

_“St-stop.” Tommy tried with a broken voice, it wasn’t that he didn’t thought that Adam or Sauli were hot and he always considered himself a bisexual. But he never did anything passed a blowjob with another man before, and now there were two._

_  
_

_“Don’t you want this Tommy? Doesn’t your skin itch for my touch? Cause I can feel it you know, I can feel how you shiver when I look or touch, when I breathe on your skin.” Adam said accentuating his sentence with light brushes against Tommy’s exposed skin, making Tommy whimper. “Let go, enjoy yourself. We won’t tell.”_

_  
_

_In the back of Tommy’s mind he wanted to run, to get away from this madness, but there was a cloud of pleasure confusing his head making him want what he shouldn’t._

_  
_

_Then there was someone in front of him, right up in his face, dark blue eyes and perfect blond hair, cupping his face, kissing him in a dominant and unexpected way, like he belonged to this person, like he had to submit, or else._

_  
_

_“Hmm, be careful Sauli, we don’t want to break him.” Said Adam from behind him, resuming after to kiss his neck._

_  
_

_“Can you get on your knees for me, pretty?” Sauli asked pushing Tommy by the shoulders down. One Tommy was down there he was manhandled on all fours. Sauli was on his knees in front of him and Adam was behind, they were undressing, and as drunk as Tommy was he was blushing as the man inform of him was fully naked and shamelessly exposing his hard leaking cock, he couldn’t see Adam, but he could feel him, his hands petting his ass through the thin material of his boxers, because apparently his jeans have vanished, it made him moan._

_  
_

_“You want to suck me you desperate little whore?”Sauli said in a low demanding tone. Tommy heard Adam moan behind him and suddenly his boxers were down at his knees and there was a hand stroking his hard on making him cry out and as soon as his mouth was open Sauli shoved his hardness into Tommy’s mouth, way down his neck making him gag and moan at the same time, the hands he brought up to free himself were held at his back by the person behind him. Then suddenly his whole week body was trembling and spasming._

_  
_

_“Aggh.” He let out a chocked moan as he left a long and hard tongue circling his hole, then with little pressure making its way in his body._

_  
_

_“Please.” He moaned out loud as Sauli pulled out. Split was drooling down his chin and his eyes were glassy, his cheeks flushed pink with pleasure and probably from the alcohol._

_  
_

_“Come one let’s take this to the bed.” Adam said getting up, dethatching himself from Tommy in spite of Tommy’s protests. He got Tommy’s trembling messy body off the floor and practically threw him on the bed._

_  
_

_“Wait.” Sauli stopped Adam before joining Tommy on the bed. “I want to fuck him.” Sauli said looking in Adam’s eyes challenging him to contradict him. But Adam but kissed Sauli, slow and meaningful._

_  
_

_“However you want it baby.” Adam said and got in front of Tommy who was already on his hands and knees begging for more, stroking his hard dick._

_  
_

_“Stop toughing yourself, or I’ll tie your hands.” Adam said loudly and it shook Tommy. When Adam stepped in front of him, he gasped, Tommy hasn’t seen many cocks in his life but Adam was fucking huge. Was he seriously supposed to fit him in his mouth? Tommy could feel himself sober up, something he really didn’t want at this moment; this situation was not something he wanted to take in sober. When he woke up from his day dreaming Adam was in front of him, legs spread, showing everything._

_  
_

_“Well? What are you waiting for? You better start because it’s going to take a little for me to come like this and if I don’t come, you don’t come.” Adam smiled at him, his odd eye colors shining in the dark, his face sweaty. His cock was glistering with precome. As Adam became impatient he brought a hand in Tommy’s hair shoving his face in Adam crotch._

_  
_

_“Now!” Adam groaned loud. Tommy started easy, licking and getting Adam wet, he could feel Sauli behind them, watching._

_  
_

_“Fuck, Adam! He’s hole is glistering with your spit.” Sauli moaned. Looking up through his lashes at Adam, Tommy could see a slight concern look in his eyes. But all his thoughts were blown away when another tongue made its way inside of him, exploring and licking his walls, making his body spasm and him quiver over Adam’s cock. It was a pure heavenly pleasure, the scent of sex and the cloud of moans and cries and pleads, it was intoxicating and just too much._

_  
_

_“Agh!” Tommy released Adams’s cock and cried out in pain._

_  
_

_Then blackness._

 

In his room Tommy was looking over an old picture of him and his father, his father who was a known vampire killer. Who died killing vampires. He had emptied a bottle of Jack and just refused to believe what his brain was telling him.

 

…

 

“Adam! Glad to see you up and early on the job. Hope the party last night went well, sorry I couldn’t make it.” His manager said. Adam didn’t care though; he was in a frenzy after what happened last night. He didn’t expect Sauli not to be able to handle himself in all that lust and too loose his control. But he knew Tommy wouldn’t be able to remember much of it and he could always blame it on the alcohol. It’s a good thing that Tommy will not be at this rehearsal today. He was over him, but his head hurt to much to have to explain things today. He heard footsteps.

 

“Oh hey Kev, didn’t hear you come in.” Adam said and then turned around to lead to the studio. “Come one, it’s over this wa-” Then suddenly he was smashed into a wall, so hard that he could feel the bricks breaking and his breath was knocked out of him, one thrust like that could kill a human.

 

“What the…” He looked at Kevin who was face to face with him; his eyes were an unnatural glowing red.

 

“Stay the fuck away from Tommy!” Kevin growled out loud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else think most of my chapters are like:   
> Weird beginning.  
> Sex scene.  
> Sex scene.  
> Sex scene.  
> Bloody cliffhanger  
> ?LOL  
> Don't worry though you'll get more of what happened between the three of them as soon as Tommy remembers :)  
> Twitter: @Psycho__Star


	5. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can’t believe you guys support me so much! And I would love to than each and every one of you readers, you guys are the best and keep me motivated and encouraged to peruse my new found passion!   
> The next chapter will be VERY SPECIAL, as a small thank you and appreciation!  
> Until next time! :D

Adam stared at Kevin in a state of shock, trying to get his hands of him but the strength that Kevin was pining Adam down with was even stronger than Adam. Adam had yet to meet any other vampire than him, he never really cared much to, but he never suspected anyone to be one either, he knew Kevin for months now and he thought he was the sweetest guy ever. But what the hell was this?

 

“Kevin, what?” Adam gasped.

 

“Yeah, I’m one too.” Kevin let go of Adam and whispered as he saw people heading their way. “I’ll explain after the rehearsal.” He said angrily and left, leaving Adam a confused mess. He ran outside, took a breath to calm himself and called Sauli. But there was no answer.

 

“Fuck!” Adam cursed leaning on the wall. What had he gotten himself into? He only wanted to live happily with his lover. Now he had a feeling he stumbled in to something ugly.

 

After what Adam thought was the tensest rehearsal he ever did he went out, behind the studio, the sun was setting. Soon enough he heard footsteps and saw Kevin walk out the back door, he looked less angry though.

 

“I’m sorry Adam, I didn’t mean to snap like that at you.” Kevin huffed, hand’s in his pockets, looking guilty, he looked around, then sat down on the ground. “Make yourself comfortable it’s kind of a long story.” Adam sat himself down next to Kevin watching him fumble with his lip piercing.

 

“I was born a vampire, over fifty years ago, my dad was a vampire and my mother was human, but they were both good people, they fit in with society and thought me well. Back then there was this legendary vampire killer, humans didn’t know about him and vampires tried not to speak of him, he had a way of knowing who was a vampire, we never found out how. Thirty five years ago he discovered my family and while I was away for collage he killed them all, massacred them, even though they never did any harm to anyone, even though my mother was not a vampire.”   




 

Adam felt his emotions rise up, looking at Kevin’s sad, expressionless face.

 

“I found him in a few years, and killed him, took no mercy on him but I spared his family, I wanted to kill them all, for revenge, to satisfy my blood lust, but I just couldn’t. His boy, a five year old kid got in front of me holding a kitchen knife before I could get to his mother and sister, and even though his body was trembling the look on his eyes matched mine, he wasn’t scared or sad, he was angry. I left and never looked back.” Adam was still trying to process what Kevin just told him and tried to find a connection between his story and the present but before he could ask, Kevin answered.

 

“That kid is Tommy and Tommy’s father was Joseph Ratliff, the vampire killer.” Adam was taken aback by what he just heard, it was tragic but he just couldn’t believe it. Does Tommy know about them?

 

“Why didn’t you say anything before when he auditioned for the band?” Adam asked trying to keep his voice calm.

 

“How the hell should I know it was him? Ratliff is a really common name you know!” Kevin snapped a bit but composed himself.

 

“So what are we going to do now and how did you find out? Do you think he knows? Are we going to fire him?” Adam only stopped talking when he saw the redness in Kevin’s eyes.

 

“One question at a time!” Kevin yelled. Adam didn’t say anything anymore, lust looked down thinking.

 

“I think he actually doesn’t know who I am. He probably doesn’t remember, I changed a bit since back then and he was five but I don’t really want to risk him doing anything stupid, last night though, you did something stupid! What happened between you and Tommy when everyone left?” Kevin asked angrily.

 

“Umm, why would it even matter, I mean he is a kid, even if he remember he couldn’t harm us. Right?” Adam wasn’t sure about anything anymore.  Kevin shook his head, looking sad.

 

“No. He can’t find out, he’ll hate me. I don’t want him to hate me.” Kevin seemed seriously upset by this situation. Adam had so many questions and doubts but he didn’t want to push him.

 

“I’m sorry Kevin I didn’t know. Last night we, well me and my boyfriend… I just needed to get it out of my system.” Adam said facing the ground.

 

“And did you?” Kevin got up.

 

“Yeah, I don’t feel the need anymore.” Adam said quietly.

 

“Did you bite him?” Kevin said gridding his teeth.

 

“No, but my boyfriend did, he couldn’t control himself. I don’t think he’ll remember much, though. Adam looked at Kevin to see if he was upset, but he was just sad.

 

“We need to talk to him. Tomorrow, if the comes back that is.” Kevin said and got up to leave. Adam got up after him.

 

“Um, please just one question. How did you know I was a vampire?”

 

“Oh please, I can smell vampires a mile away.” Kevin smiled a bit and left.

…

It was late and Adam was confused, tired and a bit scared of this situation. If Tommy’s dad had a way to kill vampires than so could Tommy, he could have put them both in danger last night. He risked the one person he truly loved and who saved his life for a stupid urge. He was getting out of his car when he realized something: Sauli hadn’t called him all day and hadn’t picked up the phone. Adam almost broke the car door trying to get out, his heart racing in his head and his vision blurred; he ran to the door and forced it open.

 

“SAULI!” He yelled running in the kitchen the only place where there was light, he was ready to kill.

 

“What’s wrong Adam?” Sauli asked shocked and almost dropped the bowl he had in hand. Adam dropped to his knees in the kitchen doorway, trembling and shaking with a fear that hadn’t yet left his body.

 

“Fuck Adam! What happened baby? Are you ok?” Sauli was on the floor next to him, holding him tight feeling the roam of emotions surrounding him.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Adam panted continuously, grabbing his boyfriend tight around the arms.

 

“It’s ok Adam, I promise, it’s ok.” Sauli whispered as he petted Adam’s hair softly.

 

“Come one, let’s go up to our room and you can tell me what happened.” They walked hand in hand upstairs, Adam too afraid to let go of his lover’s hand.

 

They were in bed Adam laying his head on Sauli’s chest, a hand on his hip, he was never going to let this happen again. He couldn’t believe he had actually blamed his lover for biting Tommy and made him feel bad about it. It was Adam his fault, him and his stupid need, Sauli was the center of the universe for Adam and he forgot to say that. He forgot remind his lover how important he was.

 

“You’re mine.” Adam stated in a small voice. “And I’m yours.” He continued, then paused to tighten his grip on Sauli and kiss his chest through the material of his t-shirt. “I’ll never let anyone come between us again.” He promised.

 

They kissed. A fiery, hot, melting kiss that combined their lips, their tongues, their hearts and their souls making them one perfect person and giving them something to live for. “I love you.” Adam whispered carefully not to break the kiss, not wanting to let a second separate them, and Sauli responded just as precautious and meaningful. The kissing continued until Adam was lying on his back on the bed and Sauli was on top of him, meticulously kissing every freckle in reach. It was clear where this was headed, Adam had never been so submissive before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can’t believe you guys support me so much! And I would love to than each and every one of you readers, you guys are the best and keep me motivated and encouraged to peruse my new found passion!   
> The next chapter will be VERY SPECIAL, as a small thank you and appreciation!  
> Until next time! :D


	6. Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!  
> READ END NOTES!

He didn’t want to be apart from his lover for one second, he wished he could permanently connect their bodies, and feel that for electric transfusion that flows between them every time they touch. Adam laid on his back on the bead naked, legs spread, skin glowing in the low light. Sauli was between his legs on top of him, their legs entwined, rubbing against each other, he was kissing Adam’s chest going from one nipple to the other, then down to Adam’s navel, sucking on the soft skin and leaving spit to cool off in the air, then liking it up again. Adam was so desperate for more but he didn’t dear beg, he wanted no saying in what was going to happen tonight, he was going to let Sauli own his body like he owns his soul.

 

After a few more agonizing minutes in which Adam was tormented and forced to hold on to the begs and please, letting only the soft moans and gasps escape. Then Sauli finally took a little pity and him and dragged his puffy wet lips over the undersurface of Adam’s impossibly hard cock, bottom lip dragging at the soft thin skin, fangs piercing and never breaking eye contact with Adam. Adam let his head fall back, eyes rolling into his skull, he let go completely, submitting his body to his other half, to his lover.

 

“Are you sure?” Sauli spoke from where he was, then lifted up to meet Adam’s gaze. “You don’t have to do this for me, I’m sure of your love, more sure than I am for anything in my life. I don’t need proof that every time you say ‘I love you’ you mean it, because I can feel it, I can feel it even when you don’t say it, in your bites, in your kisses, in your touches, in your gaze. I understand you.” Sauli said and kissed Adam’s lips just a soft peck while Adam was battling the haze to understand what Sauli had just told him.

 

“I know, I’m not proving to you that I love you, I’m showing it, like I’m showing it when I make love to you, when I bite you, when I kiss you, when I touch you and when I look at you. I’m sure, but my cock is going to explode baby.” Sauli smirked.

 

“This cock?” Sauli questioned and unexpectedly grabbed Adam dick, hard, jerking it with power and just as unexpected letting go. Adam gasped, head lifting from the pillow and bearing fangs. Sauli lustfully smiled and lowered to Adam’s ear like he was telling him a secret that no one else was there to hear anyway.

 

“Ok, but just two things; don’t speak and don’t cum, not until I say so.” And bit his earlobe earning a muffled cry.

 

Senses heightened but a thousand, touches firing up skin and teasing becomes almost impossible to endure, the pit of lava pooling in his lower stomach was boiling higher and higher. Sauli was between his legs, kissing his inner thighs and liking his soft entrance, not really going in but still pushing at the muscle, exploring the unfamiliar area, it made Adam flush a deep pink, this sort of this was what he was doing to Sauli all the time, to own him, mark him and taste him in the most intimate way possible. Now he was the one whose heart was being owned.

 

“I’m going to do it like this; I don’t want to break visual with your gorgeous face.” Sauli said and went back to kissing Adam intimately, he loved this with a passion, making his lover quiver and despair with want for more. When he got fingers inside his body Adam was sweating and shaking. Sauli was hitting that sweet spot with every push , loving the feel of warm, silk soft skin on his fingers, of muscles spasming and clenching.

 

When he though that Adam was right on the edge and couldn’t take not even a second more he pulled out the four fingers he managed to get in him, he lubed his cock only with his own spit, knowing it would be enough for Adam, and the drag of skin on skin would provide extra pleasure and then aligned himself with Adam’s body, face to face and pushed in.

 

“Ugh!” Sauli let out at the slightly new feeling and the overwhelming tightness and heat, he pushed again all the way. Waited two breath takes then pulled out slowly and agonizingly and pushed back again, only his hips moving, the rest of his body paralyzed against Adam.

 

Looking into Adam’s eyes he could see the struggle Adam was having, his light side trying to control the urge to come and moan out Sauli’s name, while the dark side was fighting the pleasure, fighting the dominant characteristics, not wanting to out spoke any demands, his pride won’t let him. Sauli took his time, dragging each thrust out, until it because too much even for him, the pleasure rised to a dangerous level where his own dark side decided it was engouh and it had to intervine.

 

That’s when the first legit thrust happened, pushing Adam high on the bed making his yell in despair. Sauli grabbed the bedpost with both hands, raised a bit over Adam, still looking at him and the thrusts became wild and brutal, making the bot gasp moan and yell. Adam was Sauli, the other Sauli, the one with the greener shade of eyes, he was kind of proud that he managed to pull him out, his animalistic side that Sauli always held down with such ease. He didn’t really do anything but it was still making him feel proud.

 

Probably minutes later, but time was a blur right now Adam was whimpering, he was probably bruised with pleasure and bleeding with want. He needed to come, there was no possible way of holding back anymore. He grabbed Sauli’s hips with shaking hands and tried to catch his gaze, a silent plea. Sauli couldn’t manage words right now, but he nodded and that was all Adam needed.

 

The orgasm was different, he came without touching himself, there was nothing there, tight and warm on his cock, but it felt amazing, and Sauli’s thrusts were sending shocks into Adam’s body and when Sauli came Adam could feel it, he could feel Sauli and the world was perfect again.

 

The aftermath though, was normal, as in Adam was the one petting Sauli’s hair and whispering love words into his ear and Sauli was brushing a thumb in the palm of Adam’s hand.

 

Just as beautiful, peaceful sleep washed over their tired eyelids there was a loud noise. For a split second Adam thought he was dreaming. Then he opened his eyes, all senses on alert but everything was buzzing because of the post orgasm faze, then their door flew open, it exploded, they only managed to get out of bed, then both fell to their knees as a dark, black smoke filled the room, it made their throat burn and eyes bleed, they were coughing and gasping for air, paralyzed to the floor. Adam quickly looked around and then did the only thing his body could and his soul was telling him to do; save Sauli.

 

“Run.” Adam chocked out through the feeling of his throat was being peeled on the inside. Be grabbed his shaking lover by the arm and with all his remaining strength he threw him out the window.

 

Adam slid again to the floor, feeling thick liquid run down his cheeks and his consciousness begin to fade. He remembered feeling despair and fear before, but it was always for his safety, now the only thing he wished was that his lover made it.

 

Last thing that he recalled before darkness overtook his whole being was a pair of black boots and Tommy’s voice.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written with all my love for you guys!! Hence the long and sleazy sex scene and the mother of all cliffhangers is my way of saying: any comments? LOL
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!!!
> 
> (Remember when Adam spelled ‘tomorrow’ tragically wrong and we all joked about it? How did he spell it? If anyone knows tell me. I misspelled that word like 100 times today for some reason! lol)


	7. Hell Again

When Sauli opened his eyes he thought he had gone blind, he couldn’t see a thing and his head was buzzing. Then when he blinked his vision returned. He was in a small room, there was only a one person bed he was lying on and a wardrobe, it looked like a cheap hotel room. He got up to look around, and then it came to him.

 

“Adam!” Sauli tried to yell but his throat sore like he swallowed a box of pins, but as he ran for the door it flew open and Kevin came walking in. Sauli was confused like hell, he didn’t know Kevin that much, he only saw the guy about 5 times. What were they both doing here?

 

“Are you ok Sauli?” Sauli just gasped at him. Kevin sat down on the bed cupping his head in both hands.

 

“I’m guessing Adam didn’t tell you about me.” He said looking at Sauli.

 

“Tell me what? Where is Adam? What happened?” Sauli yelled raw at him. Kevin huffed and got up.

 

“I’m a vampire too, Sauli.” He stopped to look at Sauli flashing his blood red eyes to make sure Sauli believes him. “Tommy is the one who attacked you and Adam. He is in a deluded path for revenge.” Kevin stopped to take a breath and Sauli intervened.

 

“For what? I don’t understand!” Sauli was scared a confused and he just wanted Adam, he needed him.  

 

“His father was a famous vampire hunter back in the day, he murdered my entire family while I was away. One day I found out where he lived and went to do the same, I only killed him though, Tommy got in the way before I could reach his wife and other child, he was about five and there was something about him… I couldn’t do it. I erased his memory of that day, but it seems it all came back to him and now he’s after me and both you guys.” Kevin said and looked out the window at the clouded sky.

 

“How did you erased his memory? Why me and Adam!?” Sauli was practically pacing around the room.

 

“Cause you decided to fuck with everything I did, literally fuck with it!” Kevin yelled at Sauli, it made Sauli tremble and sit back down on the bed. Kevin again took a breath and tried to calm himself for the 100th time today.

 

“I was born a vampire, I have more powers than you, I can manipulate human memory, but only when I feed on human blood. The only blood I drank when I erased Tommy’s memory was his fathers, I wasn’t all that strong, I made just a week wall blocking away that day. A wall that came crumbling down when you bit him. Usually humans forget when you bite them, but in this case you just helped him remember. His father thought him even at that frail age how to kill a vampire and he had all of his dad’s journals that until now Tommy probably thought they were fiction books. Now he want’s revenge.” Even with so much information Sauli still had so many questions. Questions he was afraid to ask.

 

“So what did he do to Adam?!” He needed to know, his eyes were dark green with fury and his breathing was ragged.

 

“He’s probably keeping Adam hostage, it’s me he really wants.” Kevin admitted.

 

“I don’t fucking get it! Why didn’t you recognize him sooner and how come he recognized you?

 

Kevin appeared to be looking at the wall as he spoke.

 

“After I killed his father I kept popping up in his life, just once every few months as a simple stranger. I don’t know why, I knew it wasn’t healthy, but there was something about him, I couldn’t help myself… I stopped when he was nine, I realized I needed to get over it. But how the hell was I to recognize him? Last time I saw him he was short brown hair and was a little kid. Sure I had a hunch, a feeling in my gut that I ignored, I even offered him to Adam just to get over myself.” Kevin sighed.

 

Sauli saw how hard this was for him, so he didn’t interrupt.

 

“But of coursed he recognized me when he got his memory back, he called me, I was in New York, I answered and he didn’t say anything, I could just hear his ragged breathing and I knew he remembered, I got on a plane to get hear as fast as I could, but when I got to your house he was already there, I grabbed you when you were thrown out the window and brought you here, he will never attack us in a hotel, even if he finds us.” Kevin was now looking down on the streets.

 

“Adam threw me out, there was this smoke, I don’t remember much but it hurt so badly.” Sauli was just praying Adam would be ok, he wanted to cry, they already been through so much.

 

“Those fumes where caused from burn vervain, it’s a plant harmful to vampires, that’s how his dad used to kill, those fumes will make any vampire unconscious in under a minute and even after they would be drained of power for days.” Sauli ran for the door, but Kevin stopped him.

 

“Let me go! I have to save him!” Sauli yelled and kicked at Kevin. Sauli felt responsible for everything, if he didn’t bit Sauli none of this would have happened, he had no control and it could cots Adam’s life.

 

“We’re going to save him! I promise you I’ll rescue him, put you’re week, Sauli!” Kevin yelled at him and Sauli stopped wide eyed.

 

“You’re a young vampire! You’d only slow me down or get killed; you have no self-control or fighting skills!” Kevin spat at him.

 

Sauli fell down to the floor, crying.

 

“I’m sorry Sauli, I just don’t want to see you get hurt, this isn’t your fault, this is my mess and I need to make things right. Truth is; the only reason I don’t want you to come with me is that I’m afraid you’ll hurt Tommy.” Kevin confessed, head bowed.

 

“Promise me you’ll stay here and wait for me and I’ll promise I’ll get Adam back for you.” Sauli nodded and got up to sit on the bed, tears stained cheeks and a blank stare.

 

“Ok.” Sauli said and Kevin nodded at him and walked out the door.

…

 

The pain was pure hell, even if he thought he knew hell before this didn’t compare. He didn’t know if he was conscious or not, or if he was alive or not for that matter, he couldn’t hear anything because it felt like the highest note possible was yelled into his ears at the highest volume possible, he couldn’t see cause he felt like his eyes were boiling and he couldn’t’ speak cause it left like his throat was ripped through, the only thing that made him forget about the pain was thinking of his lover, if he did die and this was hell he hoped at least Sauli made it, it’s the only thing he wishes for; if Sauli is ok that he could rot here for all eternity.

 

Then there was something wet and cold splashed on him.

 

“Wake the fuck up!” A voice yelled, Adam could barely hear it, then a blurry visual and then he gasped and started coughing and it only made the pain in his throat worse, unbearable.

 

“Tommy… please.”  He managed to get out with a voice that didn’t seem to be his. Then there was another acute pain, a boot connected with his jaw, hard and he fell from the wall his back was lying against down.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Tommy said and Adam could hear it in his voice, tears and sadness. He was sorry for Tommy and he wished he could help him. But he was probably going to die here.

 

“Sauli.” He whispered as the boot connected again with his ribs and he blacked out.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and sorry for making Tommy seem so mean in this chapter :\   
> By the way, I started writing a book!! I’ll give you guys more details when I can.   
> Thank you for your support!


	8. Little Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience... I think XD

Adam heard noises, loud bangs and screams and groans, but he couldn’t move, his eyes felt like they were sewed shut and his body glued to the floor. He was worried, he didn’t know who was Tommy fighting, he was just praying that it wasn’t Sauli. He wanted Sauli to be somewhere safe and just forget about him. Then the noises were gone, but only because Adam slipped into unconsciousness again.

 

Sauli was still at the hotel, he was pacing the hotel room like crazy, he still couldn’t believe what had happened in such few hours, that his lover was again in life threating danger and this time it was his fault and that this time he couldn’t do anything about it. He was trembling and crying and cursing, getting madder and madder by the second. Then something snapped and he knew he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t just wait for someone to possibly rescuer his lover, he walked out the door.

 

_***_

_  
_

_Tommy wanted to push him back, but Sauli was holding his hands behind his back and Adam was holding the back of his head, so he couldn’t back off, the only thing he could do was try to breath and not gag as Adam’s fucking big cock was being stuffed in his mouth. The tears in his eyes were rolling down his cheeks._

_“Be careful what you do back there baby, he’s probably a virgin.” Adam gasped out as he kept thrusting his cock down Tommy’s throat, at least he wasn’t trying to go in all the way. Then Tommy felt a burning pain as a spit lubed finger stretched his hole, it didn’t really hurt but it was slightly uncomfortable. Then an amazing feeling that lasted for about a split second swiped him, he made a low moan. Sauli continued to rub against his spot, making him forget about the lack of air that was making his head even dizzier than the alcohol. Then the one finger became two and the full uncomfortable sensation returned, making him whimper against Adam’s cock and making Adam moan_

_He thought he might have blurred out the next few moments because the next thing he remembers in Sauli hard dick sinking in to him, the panic came before the pain, because Tommy realized that Sauli wasn’t wearing protection, but then again he didn’t have enough time to think about that because the harsh pain hit him and made him cry out in spite of the gagging._

_“Take it easy baby, you’re being too hard on him.” Adam tried to remind Sauli that Tommy is human and not a fast healing vampire, but Sauli was already lost, Adam had forgotten how he felt the first time he had sex with a human, he couldn’t stop himself. Sauli had no more control, he was lost in the warm and tight feeling, in the constant beating of Tommy heart and the blood pumping through his veins, he could hear Adam saying things in the background, but he wasn’t paying attention. Then a sudden unstoppable urge and the next this he knew, he was biting into Tommy’s neck, teeth deep in his skin and drawing the sweet hot, blood from his body._

_As soon as the blinding pain of something piercing his neck flashed Tommy passed out, memories flashing back before his eyes._

_***_

_“Come on dad! I got that shot perfect!” A five year old kid said holding a shot gun._

_“No Tommy, your arms were shaking and your grip was too hard, that’s the easiest way to lose control.” His father said, his face looked tired and annoyed, but his voice was still calm and soft. Tommy lowered his head; he hated to disappoint his father._

_“It’s ok buddy, you’ll get it next time. Now let’s go home, I bet your mom made that tomato soup you like.” Tommy suddenly brightened up and smiled widely, then ran downhill to their house._

_“Tommy!” His father called back and Tommy stopped to look at him._

_“Remember; don’t tell mommy what we’re doing here, ok? You and I are the only ones who need to know. I’m doing this so you can protect your mother and sister when you grow up and I won’t be here anymore.” His father said. Tommy stood there, as if thinking it over, but then smiled._

_“What are you talking about daddy? You’ll always be here!” Then turned around and ran for the house, leaving his father behind with a sad smile._

_Later that night they were all at the dinner table and just as Tommy’s mom poured the tomato soup in his bowl Tommy immediately grabbed the spoon, his mouth watering with anticipation._

_“Nah! Tommy! What did I tell you? Not until he rest of us are ready and after prayer.” Tommy huffed._

_“But why? God doesn’t even exist!” Tommy protested, earning a gasp from his mother, who immediately turned to her husband._

_“Joseph! Stop teaching our little boy such nonsense!” Tommy ducked himself under the table as his parent’s started arguing again and his sister crying and it was all his fault. He was covering his ears when he heard a louder noise, a bang and then his mom scream, them Tommy gasped and covered his mouth as he opened his eyes to see his father laying down on the floor, in a pool of blood, there was someone there, a tall person dressed in leather, the only thing that Tommy saw were the black, leather boots and the sound’s they made as he walked away from his father and into the living room, from where he heard his sister and mother cry out. Tommy was crying, shaking and dead scared, all that he could think about was his family and how they were in danger, then he saw his father’s face, he was looking at Tommy, able to see him under the table, there was that soft smile on his lips that always told Tommy that it was going to be ok._

_Tommy got up, swiped the tears from his eyes and grabbed a knife sat out on the dinner table. He ran throwers the man sitting in the living room entrance and walked passed him only to cut his way into the room where his mother and sister were crying. He held the knife up to face level with the cutting edge towards the evil man, just as his father told him and looked the monster in the eyes, no fear, no doubts, nothing but pure hatred, daring him to make a move, as if a five year old could stop him._

_***_

Tommy heard the clanging of footsteps, boots hitting the floor hard and smiled before turning around. It was Kevin, he was caring no weapon though, not even a little knife or something.

 

“So you’re going to make this easy on me? Not very sporty of you.” Tommy said with a smirk on his lips.

 

“I didn’t come here to fight you.” Kevin said, taking of the leather jacket he had on revealing that he indeed didn’t carry a weapon.

 

“So you came to die?” Tommy asked faking an ignorant tone. But Kevin didn’t look bothered; in fact he didn’t say anything at all.

 

“You know, I only have one question before I kill you. It’s really been eating at me.” Tommy said and again Kevin’s neutral expression didn’t change, it felt like he was in complete surrender.

 

“Why didn’t you continue to kill all of us? Because I suppose that’s what you meant to do? I mean, who is stupid enough to leave behind a hunter’s son? You could have killed me in a blink of an eye… back then.” Tommy smiled, but then, so did Kevin smirk, eyeing his sight.

 

“Because you belong to me.” He said, and started walking towards Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just watched Adam's live stream performance!!! Do you guys want a fic about him rescuing Sauli from a fire!?
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it! ;)


	9. The Binding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably shouldn't have wrote this chapter so late at night. It feels rushed. :(

Sauli was running around the streets thought the mass of people, eyes a surreal, jade shade of green, fanatically searching for Kevin’s scent, refusing to let himself be called useless and willing to risk his life for his lover’s. He knew he could be of some use, even just to create a distraction.

***

 

Tommy stood still, his mind blank for a second, even as he tried to focus, nothing responded. It was as if he had been told a really confusing riddle, or the result of it, he wasn’t sure.

 

“No! What the hell are you talking about?” Tommy snapped after gaining some compulsion.

 

“You know Tommy, deep in your heart, you understand what I mean.” Kevin said and took a step thwarts Tommy. Tommy immediately raised his silver blade.

 

“The only thing I understand if that I’m going to fucking cut your head off if you take one more step.” Kevin sighed and took the step back. “Now tell the truth you lying bastard!” Tommy spat angrily at him.

 

“We’re binded, Tommy! I know you can feel it! I can’t stop it and neither can you because it’s flowing through our veins.” Kevin smiled a bit at Tommy’s confused face.

 

“I’m going to give you one more chance to explain yourself, before I kill you like you killed my father and tried to murder my whole family.” Tommy said gridding his teeth.

 

“Didn’t you ever think that I had a motive to do that?” Kevin asked

 

“You’re a monster who lives off human blood, you don’t need a motive to kill.” Tommy stated. Kevin gave up of trying to convince Tommy and just decided to tell him what he knew it would be hard to take for Tommy.

 

“Five years before you were born your dad was a young vampire hunter, he was trained very well on how to detect and kill vampires, but unfortunately he was never told that there were many kinds of vampires. My whole family were pure bloods, each of us were born a vampire but none of us have ever feed on human blood, we never harmed anyone. I was twenty and off collage, living a normal life and one day I come home and all my family was murdered, massacred in the worst way possible. It was your father, he killed them all, no motive, explication, nothing. He probably didn’t notice that my dad wasn’t completely dead when he left, because my father managed to write a note for me. He said not to go looking for who did this, to forget about it and to live a normal life by the traditions that he enforced. I couldn’t do it. My mind was clouded with revenge, so yeah, that night I came over with a thirst to kill anything in my path” Kevin said and started leisurely walking thwarts Tommy, who no longer was paying attention.

 

“But is seems…” Kevin started saying, he was almost right in front of Tommy. “that my father wanted to make sure I wouldn’t get revenge for him, because it was against our rules, so before Joseph could kill him he did a binding spell, my dad binded the two blood lines. But that doesn’t mean that he binded me and your father, it could have been anyone in your family.” Kevin said from right in front of Tommy’s blade, tracing a finger on it. “It was you. I couldn’t understand it at first, I thought a binding would be with a mature person or something. I tried to deny it the first few years. However from that first night when I looked into your eyes my heart knew you and it understood, I couldn’t hurt you.” Kevin said and pushed the sword away and grabbing Tommy in a fiacre kiss, trying to make Tommy understand the impossible and accept the unacceptable, for a second Tommy melted away into the kiss feeling something inside of him break.

 

“No!” He yelled and pushed Kevin off of him and with a swift motion of the sword he cut a line in Kevin’s cheek. The next second Kevin was on the other side of the room, the cut was already healing, the look on his face saddened.

 

“I am not going to believe that crap! You’re just fucking with my head! I’m going to kill you!” Tommy spat at him, then started running and sawing the sword at him. However Kevin managed to dodge every attack, almost effortless. Then Tommy tripped, but before he could fall Kevin caught him, however as soon as Kevin got a hand around him Tommy plunged his sword in Kevin’s left shoulder.

 

“Agh! Fuck!” Kevin yelled and jumped to the other side of the room, shoving Tommy to the wall. He looked down and he was Adam cuffed to the wall, he was unconscious, eyes bleeding and blue veins showing, he looked really bad. Kevin knew that he had to end this. Adam needed blood soon if he were to continue live. He grabbed the sword in his left shoulder and pulled it out, yelling as the silver burned deep within him. He was still pinning Tommy with one hand to the wall, he threw the sword away, tightening the grip in Tommy’s shoulder and looking in his eyes.

 

“Fine! Hate me in you want, kill me, but leave them alone.” Kevin head motioned to Tommy. “They have no part in this.” Kevin said angrily at Tommy, who was beginning to shake with fear at the sight of the deep red eyes.

 

“They fucking raped me! They used me for their fun; they’re monsters just like you.” Tommy spat, but voice less demanding. Kevin did not get a chance to respond or protest to that because he heard a door small open and Sauli appeared in the room, his eyes widen, it was as his he could even see Kevin or Tommy, all he saw was Adam, unconscious on the ground, looking more dead than alive.

 

Tommy immediately took advantage of the situation and grabbed a gas grenade that he had in his belt. As soon as he pushed the button on it, it released the same black like at Adam’s house. It immediately made Kevin let go and start coughing. Tommy did not waste a second and ran towards the distracted Sauli striking the smaller blade of his knife at Sauli’s neck.

 

“One move and I kill him.” He said pressing so hard into Sauli’s neck that it drew blood. Kevin couldn’t stop coughing. He held up a hand.

 

“Please don’t do this Tommy! This isn’t you! Give me a chance!”  Kevin yelled with his burning lungs.

 

“No! I had it! I’m killing every one of you demons. Starting with you.” He said to Sauli and cut in the blade deeper, Sauli closed his eyes, but before the blade could truly pierce into his neck he heard a loud noise then a yell and when he opened his eyes the knife was gone and at his feet was Adam on his knees. He was on top of Tommy, he had dug the sword in Tommy’s side and threw him against the wall.

 

He gave Sauli a sad smile, then fell to the floor with a loud thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you understand what i was trying to explain. If you have any question's, ask please. here or on twitter @Psycho__star
> 
> So ... last chapter next one. How do you guys think it's going to turn out?   
> Any guesses? XD 
> 
> Let me know how if you liked it! :)


	10. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A way too long chapter!!

Sauli was on the balcony, the escalading noise of the town was keeping his head distracted, a good thing because he really didn’t want to think anymore. He was a mess, scared and confused. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

 

“Sauli? Are you ok?” Kevin asked as he slid the balcony door open. Sauli was in tears, he never felt so defeated in his life.

 

He shook his head.

 

“H-how are day?” Sauli was holding himself with his own arms, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

 

“Tommy drank my blood, he should wake up in a few hours, I don’t know how he’ll react to being vampire, but it was either that or he died. Adam, well he is still not breathing, no one had ever been exposed to that much vervain smoke so there’s no telling what’s going to happen.” Sauli fell to his knees, no longer able to contain himself.

 

“Fuck! This whole thing is all my fault! You could have probably saved both Adam and Tommy if I hadn’t showed up! Why haven’t you killed me already?” Kevin looked down at Sauli and moved inside but left the door open.

 

“This wasn’t your fault from the beginning; I was the one who left things messed up. Thing could have gone way worse if you hadn’t showed up. I have no idea how Adam managed to move, let alone break the chains and stab Tommy after being exposed for a second time to the smoke. I didn’t even see him move.” Kevin smiled a bit.

 

“His dark side takes over in moments like that, you do not want to mess with him then.” Sauli chocked a fake laughter. Kevin looked at him and singled his to come inside.

 

“It’s going to be ok Sauli, Adam is strong and he’ll get passed this and Tommy is my responsibility, I’ll take care of whatever happens to him.”

 

Sauli was lying in bed with Adam, who was having the 5th bag of blood pumped into his body. His heart started beating again, but there was still no reaction from him. Kevin has felt when Adam’s heart started beating. Tommy should wake up soon and it would be really bad if he did so in a hotel, so Kevin took him to his house. They were alone and Sauli was carefully listening to the week beat of his heart and stroking one finger in Adam’s palm. His main concern was that they wouldn’t be able to go back to the way they were never going to be able to go back to how they used to be. Dark Adam clearly wouldn’t blame Sauli for any of this, he remembers seeing those dark yellow eyes when Adam struck Tommy, but he wasn’t sure about the other part of him. He must feel betrayed by Sauli. Sauli’s foolishness almost got him killed, almost got them both killed. But none the less, the only thing that would matter is Adam recovering. Sauli would be ok with being alone as long as he knew Adam was safe.

 

He let out a quiet sigh, and lifted over Adam to give him a fast kiss on the lips, feeling the coldness and the warmth at the same time. It might be the last time he got to do it.

 

He fell asleep aside him, holding Adam’s hand tight, his cheeks wet and feeling week with regret for these past few days. It was late in the night that he felt a movement, something soft across his cheek and something holding him close. He opened his tired eyes and meet a never before seen warm gaze of a shade of yellow eyes, Adam was turned on his side, holding Sauli close, breathing on his forehead. Sauli gasped and wanted to talk, but Adam shushed him with a finger on his lips. The hand that was on Sauli’s back was now moving up and tightening the clench, bringing Sauli closed to him until he was pressed against Adam’s naked chest. Sauli was shaking and crying, he was hating himself so much.

 

“Shut up.” Adam said with a raw voice in spite of the fact that Saul did not say anything. It was then when Sauli noticed that Adam was also shivering. He felt so many emotions, some he couldn’t understand.

 

“I can feel you.” Adam said, the air vibrating with emotions making Sauli more confused than ever. “The second you came into that abandoned building, I was unconscious but I could still feel you, I knew you were there, I knew when you were in danger, I couldn’t understand it then, but now I do.” Adam said and kissed him, just slow and soft, making Sauli relax against his will.

 

“Adam.” Sauli said softly when the kiss broke, he felt like he was under some sort of spell. He ran his hands across Adam’s chest and gasped as a new wave of emotions struck him. “What’s happening?” he whimpered.

 

With eyes shining like crystals Adam looked at him. They were both gasping for air and there was a surreal glow coming from both their bodies. Adam started kissing Sauli and taking any pieced of clothes that was separating them off, there was also and unusual warmth between them. Adam pinned Sauli gently to the bed and climbed on top of him.

 

“I can feel your sadness and remorse, your pain and anger.” Adam whispered. He started kissing down Sauli’s glowing body, softly and teasingly across his nipples, playing with him. “Your want and desire.” Sauli gasped as Adam bit softly into the hard flesh of his left nipple. He continued to treasure his body with kissed a moment longer then lifted up to make eye contact with Sauli.

 

“My life does not mean a thing without you in it.” He said then kissed Sauli, he never felt so vulnerable, it scared Sauli that all his emotions where opened like that, but there was something else. He could feel Adam as well, but he didn’t feel the anger or hate he thought Adam might had towards him. He could only feel happiness and love. He felt complete and settled for once. Like everything that happen was a miracle and a blessing. A moan broke Sauli contemplating state, his own moan as Adam trailed kisses along his hard on and just like that it became unbearable.

 

“Please!” Sauli yelled, he was sure his body was on fire. He looked down at Adam sweat pouring down on his forehead. It was pitch dark in the room, yet Adam was glowing; he was like a glow in the dark stick, his skin a lite blue, but he wasn’t the only one, Sauli was glowing the same way. He let out a shallow moan as Adam sucked him down and lifted a hand and examined the bright light that seemed to be coming from his pores.

 

“Adam.” It was a cry for mercy and a beg for more at the same time. Adam sucked him harder, a wet finger circling at his opening, making him desperately pushing against it and into Adam’s hot mouth at the same time. Sauli’s hair was wet with sweat and air could no longer fill his lungs. He was desperately trying to understand what was happening to them.

 

Adam had two fingers in him when he again managed to get in touch with reality. The pleasure was overwhelming his senses, it felt doubled, as he was also feeling Adam’s pleasure. Adam rose up interrupting the sensations.

 

“We’re bonding.” He said, eyes wet with tears. Sauli felt as if both their souls were open and were connecting with each other. “You’re going to be mine forever and I yours.” Adam stated and spread Sauli’s legs apart, hands gently petting his thighs. Sauli was crying of joy and want and despair as all his senses spired out of control and he felt like he was suffocating into Adam’s desire. They both yelled in pleasure, breaking the cloud of mist in the room as Adam started thrusting into Sauli, he was owning Sauli’s body like he did many times before, but this time there was no lies, no other person, no other thought, just them, an entire world no longer existed between them, nothing existed between them because they were now just one person. The same emotions, the same needs , the same desires, the same wants and the same love. Sauli could also feel Adams pleasure as his own and things have never been so intense, he didn’t know if he was going to come or if he had came already, it really didn’t matter anymore, cause Adam was there, their problems where gone and their love was pure.

 

Adam could barely hold the weight of his own body on his hands as he was thrusting into Sauli, but then he felt Sauli’s hands on his arms, on the strong muscles underneath the glowing flesh and Adam smiled as all the strength came back to him and he continued the sweet rhythm that made Sauli howl into the night. They now knew each other, they knew what the other wanted, no words required anymore.

 

***

 

On the other side of town Tommy jolted out of bed as he woke up alone into a room, surrounded by a world of pain, every muscle in his body contracted and he felt like he was going throw up, but nothing compared to the pain in his mouth as teeth were being pushed out and another pair were ripping his gums, he tried to hold on, but darkness surrounded him and he blacked out.

 

“Shh.” He heard a soft voice whisper. The blood in his ears was pumping loudly yet he could still distinct that soft noise. There was a hand brushing through his hair.

 

“I’m sorry Tommy.” He hears Kevin say. Tommy was crying, past memories flashing back and the anger turning into sadness.

 

_“Faggot!” Ronald, a kid about 3 years older than him yelled after Tommy, Tommy was in 9 th grade, a freshman in highschool, he had no idea why that guy made him his personal problem, but a day has not yet passed without that guy yelling or throwing things after Tommy. Normally in grade school Tommy responded by getting into fights and kicking the bigger kids asses. But this guy was an actual gorilla compared to Tommy, there was something about him that just scared Tommy and made him bow his head and run every time they crossed paths. It usually worked to ignore him and his insults, but today was not his lucky day because he didn’t meet Ronald on school ground; they were in an empty park. Tommy picked up the pace._

_“Don’t fucking run from me when I call you!” The guy grabbed Tommy’s backpack and threw it on the ground._

_“What the fuck is your problem.” Tommy spat angrily in the guy’s face. There was a moment of shock for Ronald, probably not used to people talking back to him, but then Tommy felt something hard connect to his cheek and the world turned upside down as he feel to the ground. Then a hard boot connected with his ribs and another, he spat blood and cried out loud, begging the kid to stop. For a second nothing happened, but before Tommy could open his eyes he was pulled up by his spiked, black and punched in the face again, thrown against the tree behind him. Tommy curled into a ball, crying and awaited more punches, but nothing happened, he heard a yell and he saw that Roland was on the floor spilling blood, there was another guy there, Tommy couldn’t see his face, just his black clothes and black hair. He pulled Roland up by his hair like Roland did to Tommy and looked into his eyes whispering something. Tommy just blink and then his lights went off._

_When he awoke he was back home in bed, there was someone at the window, had his back turned to Tommy._

_“Who are you?” Tommy asked but the stranger did not move. “Thank you for helping me.” Tommy said again in an apologetic softer voice. The stranger turned around and Tommy gasped. He had bright red eyes and in an instant they were face to face._

_“I’m sorry Tommy.” The stranger said closing his eyes and prompting his forehead on to Tommy’s. “Please don’t remember any of this, forget me. I will leave you alone from now on, always defend yourself and be strong and I promise to find you one day and let you get your revenge on me.” Tommy felt dizzy at the stranger’s voice and before he could completely pass out he felt a pair of soft lips on his._

*******

Tommy let out a tired laugh.

 

“So you’re my guardian angel?” The hand petting his head stopped.

 

“I’m sorry Tommy.” Kevin said in a soft voice. “You’re powerless right now, but I promise I won’t go anywhere, just get some rest and when you wake up I promise I’ll still be here so you could kill me. As long as you promise to leave Adam and Sauli alone.”

 

There was a long silence, kind of peaceful, then Tommy gave out a chocked cry and turned around to grab onto Kevin’s shirt and cry into it.

 

“I’m sorry.” He yelled again and again, holding tight onto Kevin. “I can’t believe I put you all through that, I’m sorry.” He managed to put into words when he stopped crying. He looked at Kevin eyes dark black.

 

“So, you don’t hate me?” Kevin said in a bit of an amused tone. He was genuinely surprised my Tommy’s reaction, when turned into a vampire your emotions amplify, so his hate and thirst for revenge should be sky high. But there he was hugging Keving like his life depended on it.

 

He lifted Tommy from on the ground and settled them bot in bed, continuing to calm Tommy down with whispers and pets.

 

“What my father did was wrong, but you shouldn’t have killed him, you were consumed by revenge just like I was. Nothing like that needs to happen again. In my soul I forgave you long ago. You saved my life and made me a strong person, even if I couldn’t remember I always dreamt of red eyes and soft cold lips. You were right we are binded.” Tommy whispered the last sentence, then looked up hesitatingly at Kevin and when he was the tears in Kevin’s eyes he closed in and the shared a peaceful, loving and long yearned kiss. And when it was over both of them were gasping but not moving.

 

“I-I need time for this to happen.” Said Tommy a bit sad. Kevin nodded and kissed him again.

 

“As long as you need, I’ll always be here for you.” They both shared a broken smile and Kevin let Tommy drink from his body until he fell asleep.

 

***

 

 

Four months later Adam Lambert in a world famous musician, he is performing in London, the 5th day of his international tour. The crowd was wild tonight, it’s the last song and it’s a slow one, so Adam sits down at the top of the stairs and looks at Tommy as he hears the first notes of the guitar string loudly into the room. He saw Tommy look at Kevin with a smile on his face as the song continued with a soft melody played in perfect keys.

 

Then it was Adam’s cue, and an angelic voice started playing. The crowd was screaming and shouting as the song goes by, but Adam can’t hear them, because for him there isn’t a crowd or an audience or a world outside this venue. There is only one person who he sings to every night, a person who he can’t even see in that crowd of people, but is still there, because Adam can feel him, can feel the smile on his face, the hand over his heart and the tears in his eyes and only he matters.  

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So; my hockey team lost the championship today, well I guess 2nd place is good as well, but my imaginary boyfriend who plays for that team is sad! LOL
> 
> Anyway, the end of a long boring story.  
> Hope the ending didn’t disappoint and you understood most of it! Let me know.  
> Also follow me on twitter! I’m a ball of laughs! LOL @Psycho__Star :)
> 
> Thank you for the support my lovely glamberts!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, blood bath… too much? :\  
> Or was it hot beyond your wildest dreams? lol  
> Let me know in the comment’s or on Twitter! (Psycho__Star)  
> Also what kind of relationship do you guys want Tommy to have with our boys strictly professional or... ya know ;) LOL  
> KUDOS!


End file.
